


Robroomy

by just_another_loser



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, broom fucking, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_loser/pseuds/just_another_loser
Summary: Robin starts a new high school, only to fall head over heels for the best athlete: Broomy McSexGod. Everything seems to be perfect, until Broomy’s boyfriend, Dox, gets involved...
Relationships: Dox/Broomy, Robin/Broomy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Robroomy

It was a terrifying day for Robin. His first day of a new high school. He’d seen all the television dramas, he’d heard all the horror stories, and quite frankly he was ready to be shunned and ignored. 

He took a deep breath in, the cold air filing his lungs, wishing it would fill his hope up too. 

Gently placing his fingers against the cold paneling, Robin pushes open the doors to a new chapter of his life. 

~~~

The bell rung as Broomy slowly made his way to class. He couldn’t believe his luck! His first lesson was his favorite: P.E. 

His long legs carried him gracefully along corridors as his friends and acquaintances breezed along with him. There was a certain grace about the group; an untouchable aura that no other student could replicate. 

Finally they reached the changing rooms, only to hear yelling. An unfamiliar face was being berated by the teacher for a lack of suitable clothing. 

Broomy’s friends snickered beside him, with snide comments about foolishness and stupidity, but Broomy knew he had to do something to help.

Three steps took him to the side of the smaller, dark haired boy, who appeared to be on the brink of tears.

“Hey! You’re the new kid, right?” Broomy flashed a dazzling smile at the smaller boy, hoping to calm his nerves. 

“Y- yeah,” he managed, through the slight hiccuping of his repressed terror. 

“Sorry I couldn’t find you this morning; apparently I’m meant to be helping you with getting to know this place and some of its... characters!” His comment was quite obviously directed at the sports coach, who had become silent upon the arrival of his favorite and star student. 

“Come on. I think I have a shirt you can borrow for today!”

And with that, Broomy took the new kid alongside him into the changing rooms. 

~~~

Robin couldn’t believe his luck. Or... more the lack of it. He’d been so sure in the fact they wouldn’t have P.E., and yet here he was, cowering before the coach as his mistake was made known to every person in the building. 

Before any real consequences could come up, Robin was saved by an unknown, yet rather handsome tall figure. He swept in, silencing the shouting, and taking Robin to the changing rooms. 

He held out his shirt and a pair of shorts to Robin, before finally introducing himself. 

“Hi! I’m Broomy. Broomy McSexGod. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Oh! Um... hi! I’m Robin. Look I’m really gratefu-“

Broomy cut him off with a reassuring “Don’t worry about it! Anything for a new friend!” before throwing on his clothing and heading out into the hall. 

Robin held the shirt in his hands, its soft material gliding over the pads of his fingertips. He inhaled the scent, only to be hit with a wave of reassurance that seemed to ooze off of Broomy. 

Slowly, his slipped the shirt and shorts on, the oversized clothing swamping him slightly, and made his way out into his first lesson.


End file.
